1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to portable carts and dollies, and more particularly to hand trucks.
2. Description of the Related Art
The typical hand truck contains a H-frame between the noseplate and the handle, and is designed solely to transport boxes and square/rectangular items. Grocery and other types of shopping bags generally do not stack well on conventional hand trucks given their uneven shape and distribution of weight. A standard “grocery cart” is basically a big bin on wheels with a handle which is not suitable for stacking fragile grocery items such as bread and eggs. When people arrive home after shopping, particularly grocery shopping, they typically must make several trips from their car to their home in order to bring all of the shopping bags inside. This task is particularly daunting for the elderly and pregnant women or those who live in multi-family dwellings, such as apartments or condos, where parking is not typically near the entrance to the building. Moreover, the task can be extremely difficult when the shopping items are heavy cases of soda or bottled water. In fact, many people living in the city or who do not have a car must carry their shopping bags and/or shopping boxes/crates/cases home from the store itself. Therefore, an easy to use and portable hand truck would be advantageous for such a situation.